


Date Night: Take Two

by Schuneko



Series: Amaria-Verse [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Janto Noms, Kitchen Sex, LOTS of Shameless Smut, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: Last time Date Night took a side seat. Time to try again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwatereJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/gifts).



> Remembered I had left this and decided to finish it. 
> 
> Choc full of good olde smut. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Grandy Gene, had left with the rug rats a couple of hours ago. She had just sent the nanny away; for her own night off. For a couple of minutes, Amaria wasn't really sure what to do with herself. Either one of her boys, wouldn't be home for an hour yet and even on high heat, dinner still had three hours to go in the crock pot.

Gods she loved that thing.

She shuffled into the bedroom. Stripped down to her lace knickers. Feeling a slight thrill at being a bit naughty. Part of her, hoping her boys might just crash and find her 'surprise' before she woke up. Shivering a little, she crawled under the covers. Quickly rolling and pulling the comforter to make her own cocoon. Unsurprised, when Neo ambled in and settled on top of her shoulder. Pink nose in her face and 'purr box' running wild. Pancake soon followed and curled into the curve of her legs; making a happy nest for herself. Since it was only meant to be a nap, she turned her music on low. Then set an alarm on the phone, that seemed to follow her everywhere. A habit she learned, after face planting in her kitchen, with no phone in sight. Her mom, had given her no end of hell. Especially, after seeing the bruises. Getting up, had only taken a half an hour of crying, epic F bombs, and pure determination. Still, her phone never left her side these days. Her boys never questioned it. In fact, they heartily agreed with the idea. She wasn't really surprised. Their level of caring, back then and even now, still flattered her.

She snuffled as she burrowed further into her 'cocoon'. Letting the soulful quality of Florence and the Machine, sooth her. Her eyelids fluttering closed as she reflected on everything she'd gone through to get here.

**~DN:TT~**

Ianto, arrived home twenty minutes after Jack. Wondering how long his husband, had been just, leaning, in the bedroom doorway. Silently watching, whatever was going on in there. He could see the ease in his husband's relaxed pose. Jack was enjoying it, being calmed by the scene he'd walked in on. Apparently Myfanwy had joined the gaggle on the bed, letting Amaria wrap around her. Complete with an errant foot; currently resting on the dog's flank. Neo, having moved up, to the pillow next to her 'mom's' head. Was purring in lazy contentment, as a hand twitched and scratched her soft underbelly. Luckily, Jack, had turned the noise off on his phone. Ianto's text to him, didn't disturb her.

_Did you get a picture? - IHJ_

_Of course my 3 like…5 ;P - JHJ_

_I almost hate to ruin it, but I want a cuddle… *pouts_ _* - IHJ_

_Awww sad panda, get in here then – JHJ_

Jack chuckled, as Ianto snuck past him and gently nudged/kicked, Myfanwy out of her spot. Amaria, threw her leg over his hip and snuggled into his side, but didn't wake. Or rather, she didn't appear to wake, anyway. The younger man, noted her state of undress with a grin. Beckoning his husband into bed with them. The feeling of the older man pressing against her back, must have woken her.

"Mmm Hey…" She murmured, sighing, stretching her muscles, and burrowing further into Ianto's chest.

Jack gently caressed her side, fingers teasing the lace covered band at her hip. Unable to help himself, now that he was here. So close to her smooth, supple skin. Her body, bore the signs of mother hood. She'd tell you, she was working on it. He thought she looked sexy. Even with the things, a health kick wouldn't change. She'd assured him, even now, she wasn't that obsessed with image. Amaria, only ever, just wanted to be some form of healthy. They had agreed; they wouldn't want her to be any other way.

"Mmm Jack. Yan Yaaan." Amaria moaned, drawing the nick name out when his hands joined the party. She kept her eyes closed, heightening the sensations of their finger tips on her sensitive skin. Ianto, reached down to cup a breast. His thumb, slid over the nipple and she gasped. He chuckled lightly and repeated the action. Meanwhile, his husband, was slipping his hand into the front of her knickers.

His palm rested on the junction of her thighs, his fingertips, just barely ghosting over her clit. Using the position, he pushed. Forcing her, gently, to arch her hips, right back into his rock hard erection. Jack groaned, as his length, dragged along the lace of her knickers and the crease of her arse.

He must have taken his clothes off before getting under the covers.

Now, he was sliding her knickers off and his younger husband, was alternately suckling each nipple. Her head was swimming; she could barely hold on to a coherent thought. Amaria scarcely noticed what song was even playing, as she writhed between them. "Please God please…" She gasped.

"Gods you're gorgeous, skin flushed, moaning, begging. You don't even know what you want do you?" Ianto teased, reaching down to push fingers into her pussy, while Jack's hand went back to its previous position. Fingers in just the right spot to start teasing her clit. The younger man, surged up to kiss her as they continued to play in her folds.

His older husband, took his hand away and she whimpered in loss. He shushed her, his fingers, trailing back over her hip and down between her arse cheeks. Somehow Jack had lube, where from. She didn't know or care. Right now Ianto naked was her mission. Concentrating on helping Ianto undress was hard. Considering his husband's slick fingers, were busy probing and stretching.

The younger man's shirt hit the floor as his husband's digits pushed further and she moaned helplessly. Both from what Jack was doing and the sight before her. "God help me, but I've always thought a good waistline is sexy as fuck." Amaria practically purred. She reached out, hooking a few fingers onto his belt and just under his trousers. He gasped as the tips of her fingers barely brushed his length.

She almost didn't notice when Jack lifted her leg back over his. When he started to push his slick cock into her equally lubed up arse, that, she took notice of. She always felt a little scandalous for saying so, but she happened to like anal, she liked it a lot. When done right and of course, between consenting adults, it was bloody brilliant. Bad thing was, at least at first, it was a pretty good way to remind you how 'well endowed' your lover really was and not in a subtle way.

Her good hand clenched and her mouth dropped open. "Ah Jesus! Fuck! Jack… A little warning next time!"

"Sorry, sorry. Apparently surprise isn't a good thing." The older man replied sheepishly.

"I'd say no…t… Oh God…oh good God."

"Well, there's the reaction I was looking for." Jack mused, as he slowly thrust his hips.

Ianto had continued to undress, while his husband rolled to his back and pulled her with him. She was laying, back to chest, impaled on his huge cock, nearly babbling at every canting of his hips. The younger man debated, then climbed over them, holding himself on his hand and knees as his tongue dipped into her pussy and she guided his engorged dick into her mouth. It was so dirty and fuck if it wasn't turning her on even more.

She couldn't see it, but Jack was grinning wickedly. Ianto had decided that, since he was in the perfect spot. He'd tease his husband with lubed fingers, while his mouth continued to pleasure her wet pussy. The older man decided Amaria should return the favor. To lost in sensation, she was a little confused when it felt like Jack was putting lotion on her hand. Then, he took her hand in his and using her fingers, started to spread the lube around his younger husband's puckered hole.

Her eyes locked on to Jack's movements. Still letting him direct her hand as he slowly pushed two of her fingers into Ianto. The older man's fingers, slid on top and spread hers wider. Earning a loud groan, as the pad of a finger, brushed against the younger man's prostate. She'd rub against it on ever passing push. Somehow he was still able to control his tongue and soon she was digging her short nails into Jack's palm.

"That's it, we've got you, cum for us baby." Jack purred in her ear.

Her moan was around Ianto's cock as she arched and came hard. Next thing she knew, the young man was wiping her fingers clean. While Jack happily licked his husband's cum from her chest. Apparently she'd been so blissed out, he'd been worried she'd forget to swallow, when his own orgasm had hit. Amaria was pretty sure the area was clean and yet the older man continued to suckle at her breasts. Someone had told him, it was bad for a woman, if her guy, went right from arse to pussy, without a bit of hygiene in between. He'd quickly washed off and was right back to the lovely taste of Yan on her silky skin. Letting her rest, a bit, before the second round. It wasn't often, they got the place to themselves and he was totally taking advantage.

When she started to moan and take interest, he surged up to kiss her. "You have a great arse baby, but I want to fuck that sweet pussy." Jack teased, the very tip of his cock teasing her folds.

"Pretty sure you could teach a class in Dirty Talk." Amaria chuckled then let her head fall back as he guided himself into her. Ianto returning to the bed and claiming Jack in one smooth thrust.

**~DN:TT~**

Wearing only a silk Kimono like a dressing gown. Amaria went to check on dinner. Phone set to the side so she didn't spill on it. Ianto came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She'd lost most of the baby weight, but she still had all the curves he and Jack loved. "Smells almost as good as you do." He hummed, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She sighed and leaned back into him. "I love the kids, but we need more nights like this."

"I agree." He murmured, as he started to sway. "Means I can do more things, like this!" Ianto spun her around to land on the kitchen island. She yelped in shock, but there was no fear, as he pushed up the lower half of her kimono. Jack walked in just in time to see her forehead hit the counter top and his younger husband fully seat himself in her slick depths. I guess he wasn't the only one who wanted to take advantage of the alone time.

She groaned, his urgency made her think of the night she'd come back. "Man 007, you fuck, you aint messing around." Amaria moaned, wondering if he'd remember.

Ianto couldn't help it, he chuckled. "Damn straight. And you just love my cock don't you baby?"

Jack had freed himself from his silk pajama bottoms. Pumping his dick as he watched his lovers. "God yes, give it to her Yan." The older man groaned as their rhythm increased. He moved into an opposite corner, letting them see what watching them was doing.

Ianto had opened her kimono and one hand was playing where they joined. The other was palming her breasts and rolling her nipples between his fingers. Amaria was falling apart fast. "Fuck! 007 I'm so close, God I'm going to…"

"Do it baby, cum for us." The younger man purred and she swore a blue streak as her body clamped down around his cock. Jack shooting cum over his fist as Ianto filled her with a groan. She slumped, but she was grinning like a loon. "Looks like dinner has a half hour yet. Let's go watch telly and take a break, yeah?" The younger man suggested with a smile.

The animals found them on the couch, wondering if they would get to stay or once again be forced to leave the room.

_**FIN….** _


End file.
